1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a wearable device and a method of operating the wearable device.
2. Description of Related Art
Development of wearable devices or computers is accelerating with advances in technologies. Here, wearable devices refer to electronic devices that a user may naturally wear, like clothes, watches, glasses, and accessories. Wearable devices may achieve better portability than smart-phones or tablet computers.
In particular, as one kind of wearable devices, a variety of products of a wrist watch, i.e. of a smart watch, has appeared. Generally, a conventional smart watch will utilize an accelerometer to determine whether the smart watch is in a static state. However, a smart watch being in a static state could mean different usage statuses, such as sitting on a table, or the user being asleep. An accelerometer by itself is unable to precisely determine the different usage statuses of a smart watch in a static state.